


Mighty

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by inaccurate news reports from the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "challenge" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

As anticipation for the “Naked Heat” movie reaches fever pitch, Castle’s publicist ships him off to the San Diego Comic-Con. He’s practically giddy.

The fans are the best part. He’s particularly impressed by a horde of Viking warriors, complete with aluminum swords. Castle meets four different Nikki Heats; none of them can hold a candle to Beckett.

A fight between two fans mars the convention, ending with a Viking stabbed with a pen and rushed off to the hospital while local police arrest his assailant. It’s proof of what Castle knew all along. The pen is mightier than the sword.


End file.
